


Love Bites

by mynameisserket



Category: Arctic Monkeys, TLSP, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Humbug Hair, M/M, Sad, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisserket/pseuds/mynameisserket
Summary: Miles usually never left hickeys on Alex's neck or shoulders.





	

It was maybe three a.m.

 

   For a reason, Miles was awake in the kitchen, quietly tapping his fingers on the table and waiting for Alex. There was a glass of half drinked liquor on the table, an empty bottle next to it. He quietly stared at the end of the glass before taking another sip, his eyes glazed over with the glow the alcohol gave him. 

 

   "We're writing songs," he said. "I'll be back at 11," he said. Alex left for Jamie's place more frequently now, had been for the past few months. It didn't tug a nerve in Miles' brain, thinking 'fuck, if he needs motivation, sure". What Nick said to him the other day though, that really haunted him.

  _Look_ _, Miles, I know I shouldn't be meddling in your business an' all, but, I have to tell you._

_Tell me what?_

_I think Alex and Jamie are seeing eachother._

   So that's what the blue eyed rascal meant when he said "You up for a night of music again, Alex?" last week. Of course, Alex immediately nodded. Why wouldn't he? Who wouldn't fall head over heels for Jamie-Fucking-Cook?

   The rattle of keys startled Miles. He took another sip as he stood up, walking with a stagger and leaning against the wall. Alex was almost paralysed at the door, taking off his trench coat and mustering up an  _innocent_ smile. 

**Innocent.**

  "Why're you up so late, Mi?" Alex shrugged his hair out of his eyes, smiling softly up at Miles. Kane wasn't buying it. He crossed his arms, shifting to lean against the door of the kitchen. "You said you'd be back at 11. What kept you there so  _long?"_ Miles clicked his tongue a bit as he glared down at Alex, his breath raggeding as he inspected his boyfriend.

    Dishevelled sweater, half tied boots on the doorstep when he slid them off. Reddened cheeks, red lips, messy hair (which was probably pulled on), half hidden hickeys. How could've he not noticed before? It was all clear as day, their "music" wasn't guitars.

    "Jeez, you're acting like you don't know how long it takes me to write." Alex laughed a bit, licking his lip and looking away. Nervous, he's nervous. "Bullshit." There was a small break before Alex looked up at him again, eyes squinted a bit as he furrowed his brows. "You think I'm lyin'?"

    "Yeah, you are, Alex." Was what followed after Alex left his keys on the table, inspecting the empty bottle on the table. "You were drinking?" The nod and slight shrug of Miles' shoulders made Alex look even more stressed, fidgeting with the end of his sleeve.

    "You were out shagging with Jamie weren't ya?" It sounded like a normal, ordinary question. Like, "hey, did you get me cereal?" or "did you watch the movie last night?" But this, even if it was phrased so boringly, sent soft chills down Alex's spine. His adam's apple moved as he swallowed dryly a few times, scrambling for an answer.

    "You're drunk, Miles. You don't know what you're talking about." The glance from Miles' eyes to the floor gave the proper answer to Miles.  _Yes, I was fucking him hard, like we do together. Problem, Miles?_ Miles inspected Alex's nervous state before pressing him to the wall in a short movement, panting hot and alcohol layered breaths into the air that was in between them.

    Miles tugged at the collar of Alex's grey sweater, exposing neatly hidden hickeys and bites trailing from his collarbone down his chest. Alex struggled to move away, gasping a bit and tucking his hair behind his ears. "Mi- Look, it's not what you think- Listen, please-"

    Miles let him go, eyes wettening from the realization. Nick was right. Alex was playing him, twirling him on his little finger while he toyed with Jamie in his spare time. He wanted to take that lovely hair and pull it out of its roots, he wanted to scream and knock him unconcious. He would, if he didn't love him that much.

   "We're done, Alex. You have nothing to explain." Even Miles wasn't that blind not to notice the tears starting to pour out of Alex's eyes. He begged all night, pleading for him not to leave because he's the only thing he has. Turner didn't stop there, he tried pulling him back in or falling on his knees, waterfalls of salty tears streaming down his face.

"Miles, please stay. I'm sorry, fuck, I'm sorry."

 

_I'm sorry._

 


End file.
